Products
Products are all the items in the Delicious games that can be sold to customers. History The products in the first three games were all food items. Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame is the first game to introduce sellable non-food items. In Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame and Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, table customers may order non-food item and proceed to eat them, but this was fixed in Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories. Line customers are customers who line up in front of the cash register and order one or two products, and leave after paying. From Delicious 2 through Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, only female customers would stand in line. Table customers come in groups from two to four of the same customer type (single table customers may come in if the restaurant has a bar) and sit down at an empty and clean table. After ordering they will eat the products in the restaurant, after which one of them will walk over to the cash register to pay. From Delicious 2 through Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, a male customer would always be the one to pay the bill if one was present in the group. Type 'Delicious' Cream cheese bagle, salad, tea, apple nut pie, chocolate chip cookie, cappucino, soup (tomato or pumpkin), milkshake (banana or strawberry) 'Delicious 2' The second installment of the game have a very simple menu. Each map has some ready-to-serve items. The Bistro restaurant has a lot of items similar to the ones in the first game menu. 'Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden' 'Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame' 'Betty's Drive-Thru' Burger (with or without lettuce and cheese), coffee, soda, milkshake (strawberry or banana), crisps, doughnut, waffle (w/ chocolate sauce or whipped cream) 'Mo's Farm' Fresh fruit, jam or pie (apples or cherries), milk, butter, yoghurt, bread, corn, sliced bread, lemonade, egg, golden egg (day 6 only, gives extra points when given to a customer who ordered an egg) 'Charles' Candy Shop' Shelf candy (mint, toffee, chocolate, lollipop, candicane, small cake, tumtum, candy key, sugar heart), lemonade, chocolate milk, candy apple (w/ chocolate or strawberry coating + marshmallows or nuts), gumballs (customers may order one, two or three), cookie, cake 'TV Studio' Lasagna, steak, carpaccio, fish or portobello (w/ salt & pepper, chives or oregano), sparkling water, champagne, wine, orange juice, cheesecake, tiramisu 'Snuggford Fair' Cotton candy (blue or pink, comes in two sizes), pancake (w/ syrup or powdered sugar), popcorn (sweet or salt), lemonade (red or orange) 'Non-food products' Balloon (blue heart or orange flower), teddy bear, roses 'Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season' 'Snuggford Hotel' Chocolate cake, cranberry sauce, red wine, green beans, kebab, spareribs, turkey 'Non-food products' Mail (letter or package), room keys, newspapers (raises customers' moods) 'Snuggford Fair' Blackberries, carrot, pumpkin, fig, pretzel (w/ chocolate sauce or mustard), chestnut, soup (vegetable or onion) 'Non-food products' Christmas cards (two variations), candles (green, white or red) 'Snuggford Hotel (renovated)' Kebab (w/ meat, pineapple or pepper, 39 possible combinations), pumpkin pie, asparagus, roulade, champagne, coffee 'Non-food products' Fireplace log (lit fire gives bonus points), mail (letter or package), key cards 'Ski slope' Fondue pan (table costumers will always ask for this; having it filled before they arrive gives bonus points), fries (w/ mayonaise or ketchup), soda, gluh wine, corn, pepper, bread, schnitzel, bratwurst, quiche 'Non-food products' Skiing shoes and glasses 'Mo's Farm' Candy cane, hot chocolate (w/ marshmallows or whipped cream), Christmas cookies (angel or tree), Christmas bread, mistletoe (red or blue), fish (red or blue), nougat, water bottle 'Non-food products' First aid kit (treat fallen skaters for bonus points) 'Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories' 'The Farm (1970s)' *Sandwich (w/ a combination of cheese, tomato and/or bacon) *Sliced bread *Lemonade *Milk *Chicken or ostrich egg (w/ salt & pepper or mushrooms) *Honey *Macaroons (Day 8 only, give to customer to raise their mood permanently) 'Non-food products' *Rose *Sunflower 'The Garden (1980s)' *Fresh fruit, pie or jam (orange, strawberry, watermelon, pear) *Carrots *Lettuce *Pumpkin Unused Pictures of blackberries and blackberry pie are hidden in the game files. 'The Campsite (1990s)' * Toasted bread (w/ cheese + ham and/or pineapple) * Marshmallow * Roll * Sausage * Soda (cherry or lemon), * Ice cream (raspberry, vanilla or swirl) Non-food products * Tent supplies * Toilet paper * Gas bottle * Lantern Unused Pictures of appetizers and a silver coin are hidden in the game files. 'Antonio's Restaurant (2000s)' Garlic bread, spaghetti or ravioli (w/ bolognese or carbonara sauce), juice (grapes, grapefruit or orange), coffee, hot chocolate, soup (tomato or pumpkin), pizza (w/ cheese, mushrooms, tuna or pepperoni), macaroon (Day 9 only, give to customer to raise their mood permanently) 'The Farm (2010s)' Fresh fruit, cheesecake or jam (currants or blackberry), one, two or three pancakes with syrup, juice (grapes, grapefruit, orange), soup (w/ noodles, meatballs or spring onions), meat pie, mini pizza (Day 3 only, give to customer to raise their mood permanently) Non-food Sweater, shawl Category:Delicious Series Category:Browse